A Nightmares Dream
by ZeoFrost
Summary: A young girl named Gina Scoby has a pretty ordinary middle school life. Dealing with bullies she lives with her mom after her dad left them and her mom torments Gina blaming her for it. The only real thing she can enjoy is messing with machines and building little robots. But when she finds a Freddy Fazbear suit thrown away she finds herself solving the disappearance of 5 children.
1. Chapter 1

_This is just an idea i had and my friend helped me with it so any thoughts and criticisms are allowed_

Chapter 1: (not so)Average day

Gina Scoby was your average school girl who went to North Borough Middle School. She had long curly brown hair with bright green eyes and a slightly freckled face. She got excellent grades and had to suffer from the torment of bullies Peter and Jasmine Licra. Peter was your typical meathead jock while jasmine was the preppiest girl gina could think of, peter was a muscular guy with brown messy hair and dull grey eyes along with a crooked nose, jasmine had ginger hair the flowed to her chest and was very kempt, as she was unbelievably protective of her hair. She also had rather dull grey eyes. They would always pick on her before and after school even in the middle of class.

They would taunt her for always being alone and with her nose in a book all the time as well as being the nerd of the school. There was one incident Gina would never forget, while she was in her chemistry class, Jasmine had brought in gum and stuck it under Gina's desk so when the teacher found it Gina was blamed. It was just a warning but it was the closest she had ever gotten to being in trouble at school, what's worse is that everyone believed it was really her, her reputation was ruined. (not that she had much of one to begin with.)

Today she had gotten off lucky, getting through the whole day without either of the siblings attacking her. That was rather uncommon so she was really happy throughout the school day. She went on her normal route home passing the famous and rather hated family pizzeria Freddy Fazbear's, though today she noticed something strange. As she was walking by the place she heard a noise coming from the alley next to it behind her. She went to check it out and peeked around the corner to see a strange man with a large bag coming through the door. The man had short black hair and dark blue eyes. What was weird to her was he wasn't wearing the uniform that employees wore when they were on shift and he was looking around conspicuously.

She ducked behind a trashcan deeper into the alley so he wouldn't see her. she was looking out from behind the trashcan as he threw the large bag into a corner as he muttered something but she couldn't make out what he was saying. When he finally went back inside she waited a few minutes to see if he was going to come back to throw something else out. When he didn't she got up and walked closer to the big bag to get a better look at it. When she was only a few steps away from it she saw that whatever was in it was bigger than her making her a little nervous as she reached out towards it. When her hand was on the hole she opened it to reveal that an old Freddy suit was in it, but was golden (and smelled horrible).

"What the heck is this?" Gina said aloud and against her better judgement decided to take it home. (if she was ever asked why she wouldn't actually know why she decided to take it though). It was rather light due to it's missing endoskeleton and so she went home with the mysterious suit in tow.

And this was what we made for the beginning again any criticisms are allowed


	2. The suit

_This here is the second chapter of my fnaf story hope you enjoy it, my friend hid a little something funny in this chapter can anyone find it?_

 _Enjoy_

Her house was only a block away from the pizzeria so it didn't take long for her to get back, but once she arrived she realized that her 'mom' would be home, and by mom she meant the monster of monsters. When Gina was only 4 years old, her dad left her and her mom alone and her mom started to treat Gina terribly and blamed her dad leaving on her. For a time Gina thought her mother was right but she had realized that was stupid. If her father had left because of anyone it was himself.

Back to the present she realised she needed to put the suit somewhere so she could bring it inside later that night. So she left the suit outside in the back next to the trash bin and would bring it in later that night before she went inside.

"I'm home." She called out before she saw her 'mother'. She had short black hair and bright green eyes but her face was contorted with rage as she stared holes into Gina.

"Where were you!?" Her mom bellowed "You should have been back right after school and not gone anywhere without my permission, but you're just too good to listen to me, huh?! Disgraceful!" she exclaimed making Gina nervous.

"I wasn't anywhere!" Gina said and immediately regretted it as a red hand shaped mark appeared on her cheek when her mother slapped her, hard.

"Never speak to me that way again, you brat!" Her mom yelled again walking over to the table and grabbing a plate and holding it in her direction "Eat your food upstairs in your room and then take out the trash and don't forget that includes you!"

Gina did as followed and grabbed the plate before running upstairs crying silent tears all the way up until she closed the door to her room. She then silently ate her small plate of chicken and corn while she let her silent tears fall from her face until she finished. She then went downstairs and spotted her mom watching tv meaning she wouldn't be paying attention to her at all as she went outside. Once she threw out the trash then saw and grabbed the bag with the suit and quietly brought it with her inside. She opened the door and ran as quickly as she could upstairs with the suit not attracting any attention from her mother.

Once upstairs she opened the bag and pulled out the suit and leaned it against the wall facing her bed. When she finished she grabbed a flashlight and opened the suit to look inside, Its endoskeleton was completely gone except for the head missing its eyes and a broken arm. She then went over to a tool box under her desk and grabbed a few tools to start fixing the the head and wiring to make it functional again. After about 30 minutes she managed to get the head fully functional minus the eyes and fixed the arm as quietly as she can before putting it back into the suit. Her mom then yelled through the door "Go to bed NOW!" her mother shouted at her before stomping away footsteps away.

Gina then got her pajamas on and looked over to the suit with a slightly sad face wondering what happened to it and decided she would get the parts she needed to fix it. She then crawled into bed and turning the light off and going to sleep, completely ignorant to the light that started to appear once the clock struck midnight.

 _And there you go the second chapter. I would love some feedback for the story and tell me if you could find the little hidden thing i will reveal it next time._


End file.
